ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Belial (Neo Mebius)
Ultraman Belial is one of the only criminals to hail from the Land of Light and a very powerful Ultra. He was once like the Father of Ultra, promising and holding great power and prestige. However, after his bid to use the Plasma Spark to gain more power failed, he was banished as a criminal. Ultraman Belial as we know him today is a fusion of the essence of Showa Alien Reiblood's residual energy as well as Belial's severely scarred body. Belial's plans to rule over and destroy the universe has failed many times by the Ultras, and he especially harbours a hatred for Ultraman Zero. His current whereabouts are unknown, but it is known he is still indeed very much alive and plotting. Belial is considered immensely dangerous for good reason as he has the physical capacity to challenge Father of Ultra, the skill surpassing him in weaponry, and energy capabilities exceeding that of most Ultras. __TOC__ History Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~56m * '''Weight: 65,000t * Age: At least 174,000 Years * Time Limit: Irrelevant * Flight Speed: Mach 30 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 10,000m *'Brawns:' 950,000 tons Personality Belial retains his pride and greed, but is much more cautious and intelligent in his actions. He'd much rather kill his enemies in one powerful swoop rather than drag out any fights and prefers to plan out fights prior to the fight occuring. Body Features *'Eyes:' Ultraman Belial has enhanced eyesight beyond the already powerful eyes he had as an Ultra. He has clairvoyance, limited precognition and the ability to see through and past dimensions. *'Sideburns:' While not as noticeable as the Father of Ultra's, Belial DOES have them and it signifies his age. *'Colour Timer:' This is unique as it's purple and doesn't blink when Belial is hurt. Belial isn't fixed to the 3 minute rule and the Colour Timer isn't a source of pain at all and is more of a memorial to Belial's time as an Ultra; His glory days. *'Scar:' Belial has a scar dealt to him by Ultraman Zero, but has since largely healed. *'Ultra Armour:' Belial has Ultra Armour surpassing that of all Ultras due to his Reionyx DNA. It is even superior to the Father of Ultra's. Belial's armour is able to casually take on full final attacks that'd immediately kill EX Kaiju without even flinching and even took on a full-powered Ultra Punch from Father of Ultra with some damage. Forms - Primal= Primal Belial Primal Belial operates on the same principle as Zero's Primal form. Belial's Primal form is however superior, as he is able to also maximize the Reiblood DNA within him. Belial retains full usage of the Battlenizer. Physical Qualities/techniques: *'Primal Body:' Belial's body is superior to Zero's version in practically all ways as shown when in a full on brawl between them. His later assault on the Land of Light just reinforced this point, casually taking Ultra Dynamites to the face as well as being shot by several thousand Ultras only to dust himself off. *'Atros Prime Claws:' In this form, His claws are enhanced and is superior to Zero's Prime Sluggers and equal to the Beyond Twin Edge. These retain the infection aspect but on an even more potent level. One slash from this was able to stagger Primal Zero and later almost kill Alternate Geed whilst in Royal form, knocking him out of Royal Form also. **'Infection Spray:' Belial Primal form is capable of spraying his infection and anything that comes into contact with it will be put under Belial's control. Even the likes of Primal Zero had to back away from this. *'Atros Roar:' Belial is able to unleash a torrent of extremely powerful sound waves in combination with Super Magnewaves to knock targets back, easily capable of crushing a city into rubble and dust. Energy Techniques: *'Atros Burst:' The Primal version of the Deathcium Ray, it is more than 10x as powerful and is superior to even Zero's Chorus Torrent. *'Atros Ripper:' Belial's Ultra Slash-like ability, it is equal to the Primal Slash and easily ripped through the Alternate Geed's Wrecking Burst as well as seemingly killing him. *'Dark Fireball:' An extremely potent fireball that rivals the heat of the Valley of Fire, this easily is strong enough to severely harm King Joe Black as well as heat it up to the point that it got close to its melting temperature without even making contact with King Joe Black. The byproduct of using this attack caused huge forest fires as well as the boiling off of 22% of the Ocean's water. Special Techniques: *'Crisis Impact:' Primal Belial is capable of doing the Crisis Impact on his lonesome with the Battlenizer. In fact, he's able to do it multiple times in quick succession in the form of purple energy blasts. }} Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Belial Variations